The present invention relates to assemblies of linearly arranged elements which are to be precisely adjusted with respect to each other. The invention is particularly useful in a lens assembly, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Many types of assemblies, and particularly lens assemblies, include a plurality of linearly-arranged elements which must be precisely positioned with respect to each other. The conventional way of accomplishing this is to provide a separate adjusting screw or the like for each element, but this usually requires the assembly to have a separate access location for each of the individual adjusting means. In some types of assemblies, particularly lens assemblies, this may not be possible or convenient.